Herida
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Ve cómo su padre asimila esas palabras no sin algo de esfuerzo de su orgullo herido. Porque para los dos, esa vieja herida por fin podrá sanar.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Herida<strong>_

_**o0o**_

— Y bien, Yuki Onna, ¿piensas decir algo? —la voz burlona de Gyuki rompe el tenso silencio de la habitación.

Ahí, sentada frente al Clan y con una mueca de desdén, la youkai responde el comentario tranquilamente— Creo que el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí es bastante obvio, pensé que incluso tu diminuto cerebro sería capaz de verlo.

La parte al descubierto de su rostro deja ver una mueca que se podría calificar como una sonrisa un tanto cruel y divertida, sin embargo guarda silencio ante la provocación de la mujer.

— Si yo fuera tú, dejaría de lado esa actitud tuya tan prepotente. No estás en condiciones para ello —el ayakashi de un sólo ojo ha tomado la palabra.

— ¿Y me lo vienes a decir precisamente tu, Hitotsume Nyudo? Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo —exclama rodando los ojos.

— Él tiene razón. Tu imprudencia ha metido en un predicamento a todo el Clan y a ti parece no importarte —el comentario por parte de Mokugyo Daruma no hace más que enardecer los ánimos de todos los presentes.

Mientras los murmullos y los comentarios inundan la habitación, el líder del Clan guarda silencio mientras su padre, el anterior Supremo Comandante observa a la mujer que tan sólo hace unos momentos atravesó la puerta como jamás imaginó verla después de su partida hace sólo unos meses…

— Pero claro, ¿qué podíamos esperar de una mujer como tú? Aquí todos recordamos como no hace mucho prácticamente te le ofrecías al Primero como si fueses una cualquiera —el youkai cíclope responde a la anterior ofensa, siendo seguido por las risas nada disimuladas de la mayoría al ver como el rostro de la mujer parece luchar con el mutismo en el cual se encontraba.

_Después de todo, saben cuál ha sido siempre su punto débil. _

La dama de las nieves sostiene la mirada de Nurarihyon, tratando de ignorar todas las palabras hirientes y un dolor que aún con los siglos es imposible ocultar para ella. Por su parte y de manera inadvertida, Karasu Tengu se acerca preocupado al Nura sentado a su lado— Amo Rihan, ¿no piensa intervenir?

Niega suavemente con la cabeza, para después susurrarle a su subordinado— Démosle un minuto más. Si él no hace nada, es mejor que se abstenga a las consecuencias.

— Creo que si no cierran la boca, me veré en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto —y para constatar su creciente enojo, Aotabo hace tronar de forma exageradamente audible sus enormes nudillos.

— No la ayudaremos en nada si sólo provocamos más problemas. Tranquilízate —Kurotabo no pierde la tranquilidad a simple vista, pero por dentro se encuentra sumamente consternado por el rumbo que el asunto está tomando.

— Amo Nurarihyon, Amo Rihan; opino que la expulsión de Yuki Onna del Clan es la solución para este problema —con esas palabras, se hace de inmediato el silencio de nuevo concentrando toda la atención hacia el ayakashi. Siempre ha repudiado la actitud de esa mujer, soportado sus aires de omnipotencia y el sitio tan privilegiado que desde con el Primero ha tenido, y esa reunión ha servido para demostrar que no es el único que piensa de igual forma—. Es bastante claro que no piensa decirnos con quien se ha revolcado —la temperatura en la habitación comienza a decender lentamente—. ¿No se dan cuenta de que desconocemos si el Clan se haya amenazado? Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sepa de quien sea, y yo no pienso pelear en un futuro a favor de ella ni de su bastardo… —pero sus palabras quedan atascadas en su garganta cuando siente como es tomado del cuello con fuerza descomunal por la Yuki Onna, quien se ha movido de su lugar a una velocidad impresionante dado su estado.

La diferencia de tamaños desaparece, para mostrar en toda su magnificencia a la verdadera criatura que se esconde debajo de su sensualidad innata. La mayoría se encuentra demasiado impresionada por el acto, pero unos cuantos han rodeado a una distancia prudente a la fémina a sabiendas de su explosivo temperamento.

— Te has divertido a mi costa todo este tiempo y no me ha importado —sus ojos rojizos son más gélidos que su tacto y en sus labios se encuentra una sonrisa peligrosa—, pero te prohíbo hablar así de mi hijo —ahora sus uñas se clavan como dagas en el cuello del inmovilizado Hitotsume Nyudo y en su mano libre ha aparecido con su poder un pedazo de afilado hielo, cual puñal—. Si vuelves a hacerlo, si cualquiera se atreve, tengan por seguro que será lo último que saldrá de sus bocas.

Rihan se encuentra ahora de pie y en su despreocupado semblante comienza a vislumbrarse inquietud mientras se acerca a la mujer con intención de acabar con eso, cuando otra persona _finalmente_ se le adelanta al observar como una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de la ayakashi. Ésta suelta el puñal y a Hitotsume Nyudo de un empujón, quien desesperadamente trata de normalizar su respiración.

Ya a su lado, el Primero nota cómo también la respiración de Setsura parece volverse pesada mientras lleva de forma protectora ambas manos a su vientre y poco a poco se sienta en el suelo.

— Setsura… —pero al instante en que la toma del hombro, ella de una sacudida lo aleja.

— No… me toques —aún con la respiración entrecortada su voz es capaz de transmitir enojo, mientras oculta el rostro entre sus largos mechones de cabello.

Para el Segundo no pasa inadvertida la forma en que el humillado ayakashi observa el arma de hielo, a sólo un paso de él— Hitotsume Nyudo, es mejor que te retires. Si ella intenta atacarte de nuevo no seré yo quien se lo impida —sus palabras son tranquilas mientras la advertencia se esconde en ellas, pero su mirada es férrea—. Todos, es hora de retirarse.

El aludido abandona la habitación más que furioso y a toda prisa, maldiciendo internamente una y mil veces. Poco a poco el lugar se vacía dejando sólo en este a los dos Nura y a la Yuki Onna, quien ya se encuentra tranquila. La puerta se cierra finalmente sumiéndolos en el silencio.

— No puedes seguir sin decir nada —el pelinegro se acerca a la ayakashi, hablándole con suavidad—. Debemos habl-…

— No puedo creer que hicieras esto —Nurarihyon interrumpe a su hijo, con un semblante que pocas veces éste último ha visto en él. Rihan sólo pone los ojos en blanco con fastidio. A veces olvida el poco tacto de su padre.

— Si quieres volver a salir de esta habitación tal cual entraste, te recomiendo que no me dirijas la palabra —contesta apretando la tela de su kimono fuertemente con los puños, a tal grado que sus nudillos se encuentran totalmente blancos. Ha manchado su inmaculada vestimenta de carmín. Maldito gusano—. Ya has dejado en claro lo que piensas y de una vez te advierto que no me importa en lo más mínimo —eso último lo dice con un desdén tan grande, que irremediablemente una sonrisa resignada aparece en el rostro del Nura menor, por lo que decide quedarse fuera de la discusión sentándose cómodamente unos metros lejos de los dos.

— Deberías hacerlo, ya que yo sigo siendo la cabeza de este Clan, Yuki Onna —normalmente no le tomaría importancia a ese tono tan insolente, pero esa vez es abismalmente distinta—. Además, si dejaras esa actitud tan hostil que tienes podríamos discu-… —una enorme estaca de hielo ha traspasado el pecho del rubio como a la pared de la habitación. Si no fuera por sus reflejos y su extraña habilidad con el miedo, ese pedazo de hielo lo hubiese matado en un segundo. Estupefacto y escuchando la sonora carcajada de su hijo de fondo, voltea para observar como Setsura aún conserva su blanca mano en alto con una mirada más que iracunda.

_Mano que por primera vez se ha alzado contra él. _

— ¡Me comporto como a mi me venga en gana, _Comandante_! —al demonio con su autocontrol. No la conoce si piensa que dejará que él diga una sola palabra más—. ¡No puedo creer que después de todo estés del lado del estúpido de Hitotsume Nyudo!

— ¿¡Estás loca! Maldita sea, ¡Pudiste haberme matado! —ahora él también se haya furioso y los gritos inundan el lugar—. ¿Y por qué piensas que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo? ¿Acaso escuchaste salir de mi boca alguna palabra?

— Precisamente por eso, porque no dijiste _absolutamente_ nada —el dolor en ese comentario es tan evidente, que por un momento lo descoloca y lo hace guardar silencio. Momentos después Nurarihyon revuelve sus rubios cabellos con algo de desesperación, mientras comienza un vaivén por la habitación.

— Te fuiste a esa misión al norte hace casi cinco meses —se detiene un momento, para observarla detenidamente—, y cuando regresas, lo haces en cinta. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? ¿Qué organizara una fiesta en tu honor o algo así? —ahora es él quien se burla de ella con desdén.

El Segundo, al escuchar eso último simplemente no lo cree. Jamás pensó que su padre la trataría de esa forma, y no esta dispuesto a permitírselo por más _confundido _que se encuentre— Oi viejo, es mejor que midas tus palabras.

— No te metas en esto Rihan —lo mira rápidamente de soslayo, siempre atento a la Yuki Onna.

Está a punto de responderle a su padre cuando Setsura se le adelanta. — ¡No tengo por qué seguir escuchando tus estupideces! —se levanta con algo de esfuerzo, mientras se acerca a él hasta encararlo—. ¿Sabes qué era lo que esperaba encontrar al llegar? —al ver que no responde, solo sonríe amargamente—. Tu apoyo. Sólo eso. Pero creo que fui lo suficientemente ingenua para pensar que eso pasaría… en realidad piensas que he cometido traición, ¿o me equivoco? —su voz es sensual, mientras sus finos dedos recorren suavemente los rasgos faciales del hombre. Sin evitarlo, suelta una carcajada un tanto divertida—. Yo, cometiendo traición hacia el Clan del hombre al que amo desde que lo conocí, hacia el Clan que yo misma ayudé a forjar hace siglos y del cual ahora el hombre a quien considero mi hijo es el líder. Perdóname si eso me causa gracia —el suave tacto desaparece, mientras lo toma fuertemente de la barbilla—. ¿Y aún así piensas que te he traicionado de alguna forma? ¿Después de intercambiar sakazuki y haberte ofrecido mi corazón a pesar de que jamás me amaste? —Lo suelta como si le tuviese asco, mientras lentamente retrocede unos pasos, mirándolo de nuevo decepcionada y furiosa—. ¡No permito que se me acuse de ser una traidora cuando no hay razón para ello! —siente como sus ojos rojizos comienzan a escocer—. ¡Nunca tendrás una remota idea de lo mucho que he sacrificado por este maldito Clan, ni tú, ni nadie!

Su respiración se vuelve errática, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Rihan se acerca rápidamente a ella abrazándola por los hombros e invitándola a sentarse de nuevo— Vamos Setsura, tranquilízate por favor. Recuerda a tu hijo —notar que sus palabras están surgiendo efecto—. Respira profundo…

Así pasan un par de minutos, en los que el Segundo le regala palabras tranquilizadoras mientras observa con reproche el rostro desencajado y culpable de su padre. Ya sosegado, decide volver a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —pregunta tranquilo el mayor de los Nura.

Después de dudar si contestarle o no, se decide por lo primero— ¿Para qué demonios quieres saberlo? —se le escucha agotada, pero con un tono que haría dudar sobre si el anterior altercado verbal se llevó acabo. Tanto es así, que le regala una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Acaso pretendes vengar mi castidad y pureza? Por favor, tú mejor que nadie sabe que dejé de ser casta y pura hace mucho tiempo…

— Déjate de bromas… —frunce el ceño por el comentario… aunque después una sonrisa ladina se forma en su rostro. Pequeña, pero ahí esta.

Rihan decide intervenir antes de saber más de lo que le gustaría— Mi padre a tocado un punto importante, Setsura —siente como se tensa aún en su abrazo, por lo que le regala una de sus características sonrisas, ya sin el peso de la tensión de hace un rato—. Si el padre de tu hijo fuese algún ayakashi de un Clan rival o incluso de uno aliado, podrían surgir problemas en un futuro que no sólo te afectarían a ti, sino también al pequeño. Podrían reclamarlo.

—… Lo sé y despreocúpate, para el Clan no existe peligro alguno —su mirada se dirige hacia un punto en la pared de forma ausente, mientras una de sus manos acaricia tiernamente su vientre—. Además, su padre ni siquiera sabe que existe… y creo que es mejor así.

Son las últimas palabras de la dama de las nieves antes de sumirse en el silencio.

Al observar como el anterior Comandante se acerca hacia la abstraída mujer, el pelinegro deshace el abrazo suavemente y se levanta para apartarse un poco. Al llegar hasta ella, se sienta de frente mientras acaricia una de sus mejillas, obteniendo de nuevo su entera atención.

— Siempre te amé. —su convicción al decirlo es tal, que no deja lugar a dudas. Ambos tienen los rostros serenos—. Aún lo hago y creo que lo haré hasta el día que muera, pero…

—…Pero tu amor hacia mi siempre fue distinto al que hasta hoy sientes por ella —lo interrumpe suavemente—. Lo sé… —después de hacer una breve pausa, observa a Rihan de pie a un par de pasos, para después hacerlo nuevamente con su abultado vientre—. ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí a Youhime cuando estaba embarazada… ella hablaba de una sensación maravillosa, que la hacia sentirse plena y dichosa —una tierna sonrisa aparece en su rostro, para sorpresa de ambos—. Y ahora sé a qué se refería. Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida, así como jamás pensé verme de esta forma —una pequeña carcajada irónica producen sus labios rojos mientras observa fijamente la sangre de su mano—. El destino así lo ha querido y mientras viva juro que nadie le hará dañó… no me importa a qué tenga que renunciar o enfrentarme.

Ve cómo su padre asimila esas palabras no sin algo de esfuerzo de su orgullo herido. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si ha quedado claro desde el momento en que regresó a la Casa Principal que ahora todo ese amor que guarda dentro de si ahora no sólo les pertenece a ellos dos, sino a otras _dos_ personas más. Y por ello puede entender los celos de su padre, porque nunca tuvo que compartirla con nadie, porque ha estado ahí para él en los momentos más difíciles, porque él a su manera siempre ha correspondido sus sentimientos aunque no se comparen por lo que aún siente por su difunta madre. Y ahora ha dejado de ser el único hombre de su vida.

_Porque está dispuesta a sacrificar todo… pero esta vez por alguien más. _

— Entonces, ten por seguro que la criatura que crece dentro de ti tendrá mi entera protección, así como la del Clan. Además, pienso que será divertido tener un niño correteando por la casa —la expresión del pelinegro es alegre, pero su mirada refleja añoranza. Porque recuerda sin poderlo evitar a Yamabuki… —. Te lo juro.

Ella, con un gesto, lo invita a sentarse a su lado, mientras le sonríe comprensivamente sabiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza tan sólo verlo—. Gracias, Rihan —sus ojos se cristalizan, mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su _hijo. _

Siente como su mano es apresada por la de Nurarihyon quien la observa de forma solemne—Yo también juro que los protegeré. No tienes por qué cargar tú sola con la responsabilidad —una sonrisa divertida aparece cuando observa como frías lágrimas resbalan por su rostro y ella trata inútilmente de secarlas con las mangas de su kimono—. Aunque debo decir que el embarazo le sienta de maravilla a tu humor.

— No me molestes, que aún puedo darte una paliza —contesta orgullosamente entre pequeños hipidos.

Con una carcajada, atrae a la Yuki Onna hacia sus brazos mientras ésta hace intentos por soltarse. Le habla incitador al oído— Vamos Setsura, no te avergüences por dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Es normal en tu estado.

— Cierra la boca —aún con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado ya no hace amague de soltarse, sino que ahora descansa la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo rodea también abrazándolo hasta donde su vientre lo permite—. Gracias…

Él sólo descansa suavemente su barbilla en sus cabellos como respuesta, mientras Rihan a su lado los observa tranquilo. Porque esa vieja herida por fin podrá sanar. Para ambos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Primera historia de este nuevo año que recién comienza :3. Después de haber escrito "Por ambas" me quedé con ganas de escribir más acerca de Setsura, y mientras precisamente escribía "DPYC" la idea me vino a la mente. Supongo que no es necesario decir quien es el "bastardo"7.7 que esperan en el Clan, ¿verdad? xD He aquí mi teoría de la concepción de la linda Tsurara, con mucho drama cual novela de las 9, tal como es costumbre conmigo xD Porque sin drama no soy nada ( ) ;) Y aunque es un one shot y quedaron cabos sueltos (bueno, mas bien uno solo), tal vez en un futuro escriba algo más con respecto al tema. Por lo pronto, quiero esparcir más RikuTsu atrasado :D<em>

_ Muchas gracias a mi queridísima y recién estrenada beta y amiga Suki90 :') por las correcciones y saluditos como siempre a Lonely Athena, Tsurara 12012, Citsimsan y a todos aquellos que lean esto :)_

_ Nos leemos (si todo sale bien) en la segunda parte de "De Preparativos y Conspiraciones" muy pronto. _

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_


End file.
